Mated to the Cullen Boys
by MollyE.13
Summary: What would happen if vampires had predestined mates and Bella just happened to be mated to Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle? Well, you're about to find out. Can Bella Swan handle having not one, but four posessive mates? Thank you for reading and I hope that you give this story a chance! I had this idea and decided to put it into words, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on this website although I do have a Wattpad account. I think I am going to post this story there as well and I will give you my username on a later date. Please read and enjoy my first try at a Twilight Fanfiction and please, tell me what you think.**

Chapter One

I walked into the cafeteria at lunchtime feeling overwhelmed. It was my first day at Forks High school and it seemed like the whole school was either trying to talk to me or about me. That isn't me being self centered, no; I was only stating the facts. Jessica, I think her name was, was standing next to me talking about boys, or at least something like that. You could say I was distracted by the stares from other students, glares from Lauren, and I think that someone was breathing on my neck. Jessica led me from the lunch line to her table where her friends and, of course, Lauren were sitting. I tried to take in my surroundings, but all I could see was the giant pool of kids surrounding me. I like my personal space children!

As I sat down the kids around me started to thin as they went to their own tables and I could finally breathe a little easier. I hated attention and being a new student in a small town high school was a recipe for disaster. The table that caught my eye though, was one in the far back corner of the cafeteria. The tables surrounding them were empty, which I found weird due to the fact that quite a few students were just standing around or sitting against the walls and the tables that did have students sitting at them were overflowing with people.

"Those are the Cullen's. Don't waste your time thinking about them. None of the boys date and the two girls are like, together. It's just weird!" Jessica said from beside me. I glanced at her before turning my attention back to them, they were all inhumanly attractive. The girls were both stunning, although very different. One had short black hair and was pixie like in height and attitude. You could see her excitement from where I was sitting, although it was easy to tell with her bouncing up and down and wild hand motions. The other girl had long, flowing blonde hair that was styled to perfection. She was stunning and made every girl around her take a hit to their self-esteem. She looked exasperated and somewhat annoyed with what the pixie was saying, but you could tell that she loved her. I smiled slightly. I had never considered being a lesbian, but I didn't mind it for other people. It just wasn't, well, me, but they both looked deeply in love and that's all that really matters.

"I don't think it's weird. They look very happy and in love with each other and in the end, love is all that matters right," I said slowly. I felt strangely defensive of the two girls for some reason and didn't like how Jessica was judging them without trying to understand them, "What are their names?" Jessica sighed and began telling me their names.

"They were all adopted by Mr. and Miss Cullen so they're not really related to each other, Rosalie (the beautiful blonde) and Jasper (the blonde boy who looks like he's in pain or something). They are the Hale's and are twins. Then there is Edward Cullen (the boy with the bronze hair) and Emmett (the boy with really large muscles). Doctor Cullen works at Forks hospital and he and his sister lives with them and is helping him raise them," Jessica said as she too watched them. They looked like they belonged in a scene in a movie, they were that perfect. I was filled with amazement and awe for Doctor and Miss Cullen. I couldn't imagine how much they most likely had to sacrifice to raise five children no matter how well behaved they seem to be.

"Doctor and Miss Cullen must be great people, adopting five children and raising them without even having their own husband or wife to help support them. They sound like they are very lucky," I told her. I wasn't sure I could make as many sacrifices as it probably took to adopt and raise five kids.

"Yeah, I guess…" Jessica started, but I didn't hear the rest of her sentence because at that moment Jasper Hale glanced up at me and we locked eyes. I could say that sparks flew or that fireworks exploded and the choir started to sing, but that couldn't even compare to the feeling his gaze gave me. I was in heaven and I didn't want to leave anytime soon. But of course, all good things must come to an end and to an end they came. Jessica shook my shoulder and I tour my eyes away from the god whose eyes were still trained on me and turned to look at her. How I ever retained from smacking her as hard as I could for ruining the moment will forever be a mystery.

"Bella, Bella! We're you even listening to me? You need to stop zoning out! It's totally rude," she told me. At this point though, I didn't really care what she thought, all I cared about was Jasper Hale and his eyes, his beautiful, golden eyes. Sure, the color was different from any I had ever seen before, but for him, they fit. He was unique so why shouldn't his eye color be unique too?

"Sorry Jessica, I guess I just have a lot on my mind, moving and all. It has really worn me out," I said quietly. She mumbled something under her breathe that I didn't quite catch.

"Just stay away from them Isabella and don't get your hopes up. The Cullen's stick to themselves and no one is an exception to that," she said loud enough so I could hear and then started up a conversation with Lauren. I glanced back over my shoulder at the Cullen's table and saw them all looking over at me. I ducked my head and hid my blush.

The bell rang a while later and I stood up and grabbed my things before heading out. I rushed to my locker, knowing that I needed to unload some of the textbooks I didn't need for homework before I got my new ones in my next two classes. I closed my locker after depositing everything I needed to and turned around, only to notice that I was surrounded. By the Cullen boys. My eyes locked with Emmett's first and the feelings that I felt with Jasper started up again. This wasn't just lust though; this was like gravity was pulling me towards him. I felt love towards him, which was strange because not only had I never spoken to him; I had felt the same feeling towards his brother! Something was seriously wrong with me. I looked down and back up at Edward and, you guessed it, our eyes locked. The feelings continued on, never having fully left from when I locked eyes with Emmett and I realized one important thing. I was screwed.

**Well, what did you think? This idea has been in my head for awhile now and I finally wanted to write it out. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning. This chapter will contain a few 'bad' words and some sexual references. I do not often include these types of things in my stories, although, due to how Stephanie Meyer portrays the characters in her novels, I found it necessary and more realistic to how I believe the characters would act. If you are not comfortable reading these types of things, please do not continue reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please read the authors note at the end. Thank you.**

Chapter Two

(Bella's Point of View)

They were all just staring at me. For the first time since I arrived at Forks High School I was experiencing silence. I glanced down at my shoes and felt my face turning bright red thanks to their heated stares. I shifted from foot to foot and readjusted my books in my arms, but still, no one broke the silence. My goal was to not look at the three fine specimens in front of me. The bell rang and seemed to snap them out of whatever trance they had previously been in and they began to fidget around again like normal people instead of a statue. Yes, these boys were definitely strange.

"Hello, you're Isabella Swan, right?" Edward asked me. His voice, oh my god his voice! If it was possible for someone to melt into a puddle, I would be a puddle. They continued staring at me, waiting for an answer and I realized that instead of answering them I had been debating the likeliness of me turning into a puddle. I don't think my face has ever been as red as it was right now.

"Yes, bu- but I go by B- Bella," I finally stuttered out. Honestly, I was surprised I could talk at all. They all smiled kindly at, well, Jasper was. Emmett looked hungry, not in an "I want to eat you" kind of way but in an "I want to take you home and throw you in my bed" kind of way while Edward had a forced smile and looked like he was in severe pain. Was it wrong that I felt excited, lustful, and scared at the same time?

"Bella, that's a beautiful name," Jasper said kindly. I gave him a half shy half embarrassed smile to express my thanks, my face finally turning back to its normal, pale self, although not as pale as theirs, weirdly enough. Well, it didn't last long once I heard Emmett's next comment.

"You're just as beautiful as you name implies, love. Absolutely stunning,"  
"Thank you Emmett," I said with a small smile, not knowing what else to say. He grinned at me and I felt pride that I could make him smile like that, although he seemed like the kind of person who was always smiling.

The bell rang and I realized that I was late to my fifth period class. Oh my god! I was late on my first day; Charlie was going to kill me! The boys must have seen my panicked expression because they all laughed quietly.

"What's your next class?" Edward asked me. He gave me a crooked smile and I had to remind myself to breath. You can't be thinking this about three different guys Bella! You have never had any interest in boys before, why now? Why with three brothers? I have some major problems. I took out my schedule and glanced at it quickly.

"Biology II with Mr. Banner in building two," I told him. He gave me a painful smile while the other two looked disappointed and... jealous. Why would they be disappointed and jealous for not having a class with ME? I was just plain old Isabella Swan, the girl who had to grow up too fast. They were beautiful with their perfect features and golden eyes, a trait that I found weird because they weren't related to each other. They were completely different except for their pale skin, eye color and inhuman beauty.

"That's my next class too," Edward looked both excited and horrified at that. I felt a little insulted that he would be horrified at having his next class with me but shrugged it off. He was entitled to his own opinions.

"We're going to be late. I'm sorry, but I really have to go!" I told them feeling panicked and sad. I didn't want to leave them.

"Honey, don't worry about it. Edward will tell Mr. Banner that you asked him for help finding your next class because you left your map behind in one of your classes and that it took longer because you needed Edwards help finding your locker. It is your first day after all," he told me, his southern drawl slipping in more and more with each word he spoke. God help me. I shifted a little uncomfortable as I realized that I was a little... wet. Down there. Renee, my mom, probably would have already invited them to join her in her bed if she had met these three men and she was, however hare-brained she seemed, was completely against sex before marriage. Although, these boys could make a nun beg for sexual intercourse...

I nodded at Jasper and waved goodbye to Emmett before turning away and walking to class with Edward. This was going to be a long lesson.

(Jasper's Point of View)

That lucky bastard. He was able to sit in class next to the most beautiful girl in the world, our mate, while Emmett and I had to be in World History. We couldn't even switch our schedules to match here because we were a grade above her, the 12th grade. Why hadn't Alice seen this coming and told us to start with them instead of a year older. If this was her idea of a sick joke I was going to rip her apart, best friend or not, no one messes with the Major's mate. No one. I almost felt bad for Isabella Swan, she had not only one, but three controlling mates and one of those mates just happened to be the god of war himself.  
I felt a strong wave of lust and looked over at Emmett who was sitting there with his eyes glazed over, grinning like a buffoon. I knew that he was picturing our Bella doing dirty, dirty things.

"Emmett, get your mind out of the gutter. I refuse to get an erection while sitting in World History and how on Earth do you think she's going to feel about having three mates. Most people don't necessarily want to be a part of polygamy and Bella doesn't seem like she's engaged in sexual acts before," I told him sternly. Emmett growled. It was loud enough for the people around us to hear, but luckily they just thought they had heard wrong. They used common sense instead of instinct. Humans were quite stupid sometimes, I must say.

"She better be as innocent as she looks. Only I can touch her! She's mine!" Emmett said. He was fighting his inner beast for control, but luckily he was still in control enough to keep his voice quiet enough so that the humans around us couldn't hear. I prayed that he would get complete control again because if Emmett's beast came out, I'm not sure the humans around us would survive.

"Ours Emmett, she's ours. You have to remember Em; Isabella is as much mine and Edwards as she is yours. We'll have to learn to share her," I reminded him quietly. He nodded and calmed down some before grinning at me, back to his usual self.

"Do you think that we'll all be able to share her in bed, you know, at the same time," he asked me. I sighed and shook my head. Emmett will be Emmett.

(Edwards Point of View)

You will not kill her. You can not kill her. Emmett will kill you if you kill her. Jasper will kill you if you kill her. I will kill myself if I kill her. Do not kill Isabella. Do not kill Bella. Do not kill Mate.

Of course, I was the lucky one who got a mate who was my singer. I loved her, of course I did, but her blood smelled so delicious! I had never smelt anything like it in all my years. I want to jump on her and bite her right now, in the middle of this classroom full of humans, but then again I also wanted to jump on her and kiss the hell out of her. I really needed help. I didn't talk to her, I couldn't. I couldn't risk breathing in and smelling that sweet, delicious blood of hers. I wonder how it tastes. No! I would not be responsible for killing Isabella Swan, my Mate.

She was going to hate me. I had acted normal outside because I was in the fresh air. I had made sure to turn my face away from her when I took in a new breath and stayed far enough away to not feel her body heat. She was the sun and I was the black hole that wanted to suck her in and take away her light. She was beautiful and I wanted to take away the essence of her light, wanted to take away her life. I loved her, but I wanted to kill her. So freaking badly. I wouldn't though, because drinking her blood would be like ripping apart and burning my own father, it would be suicide, it would cause murder.

There were only going to be two solutions to my problem. Number one; leave the family and let Bella, Jasper, and Emmett live happily for eternity and never return. That would keep Bella alive, although she would feel like a part of her soul is missing (which it would be because soul mates complete each other's souls. Number two; get over my blood lust by being around her and breathing. I might just be able to grow used to the smell of her blood and not have such a powerful urge to drink it. That would keep Bella alive and I would be able to be with my soul mate for the rest of eternity.

Number two it is then. Plan don't suck Bella's blood and get over the smell of it do I can be with my soul mate for the rest of eternity has now begun.

**Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you like it as much as I do! I only posted the first chapter yesterday evening, so I couldn't believe it when I looked on my phone this morning and saw how many people reacted to it! It means so much to me and many other authors out there when people like their stories and tell the author that so thank you! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, but I did have some questions for my readers out there. What do you wish to see in this story? What exactly are you comfortable with as far as the physical aspect of their relationship? I want to make everyone happy and I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable with what I am writing, so please private message me or review and tell me what you think. I write because I enjoy it and it's a great bonus when others like what you're writing too! Thank you so much for your support and encouragement. **

**Until next time,**

**Molly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning. There's like, one bad word, an out of character Rosalie, and a few sexual refrences. You have been warned. There will be an authors note at the end and it will ask you to share your opinion on some things so please read that! Thank you for reading!**

Chapter Three

(Bella's Point of View)

Edward ignored me during Biology. I don't know if they were all just playing a joke on me, you know, giving me attention. Maybe it's something they do to every new girl that comes around, give her attention and making her feel special and then never talk to her again and make her wonder what was wrong with herself. Yeah, I think I just got played. I mean, why any boy would pay attention to me, especially boys like Edward, Jasper, and Emmett who were unbelievably gorgeous.

I gathered my things and watched as Edward Cullen sprinted out of the classroom with grace and for a moment I felt jealous that he could run without tripping over anything while I couldn't walk over a flat surface and not fall flat on my face. Life just was not fair. I walked slowly out of the room with Jessica and Mike on either sides of me. Mike was trying to start a conversation with me and Jessica was trying to start a conversation with Mike. I sighed, wallowing in self pity before I told myself to get over it.

"Bella," I heard that sweet southern voice call from behind me as I was about to walk into the gym. I would know that voice anywhere. I spun around, only to see Jasper, Emmett, and Edward standing there. I gave them a weak smile and a small wave, wondering if this was another part of 'destroy Bella's self esteem' but not wanting to be rude, "Can we talk to you for a minute?" I look back at the gym where Mike was glaring at the Cullen's and Jessica was glaring at me before looking back at them and nodding my acceptance. Emmett came forward and grabbed my hand before lightly tugging me towards the other two.

"Bella, would you like to come over to our house after school. My brothers and I would like to get to know you better and I'm sure my sisters would love to have another girlfriend. As you've probably noticed, we tend to stick to ourselves," Jasper told me. I thought about it, wondering if I should take my chances and try and become closer to them. What the heck? What's life without a little risk taking?

"I'd love to," I had to know though, "Why me though?"

"You fascinate us Bella. No one has ever really caught our interest before and now that you have, we want to know more about you," Edward said. What? He just went from ignoring me to finding me fascinating? This boy had some issues.

"Well, thank you, but I'm not very interesting."

"I find that hard to believe, love," Jasper said. The other boys nodded in agreement, "We'll meet you in the parking lot after school." I nodded.

"See you later honey," Emmett said before walking away.

"Have fun in gym babe," Edward said and turned around to catch up to Emmett.

"See yah soon sweet pea," Jasper said over his shoulder as he walked away. I stared at them as they walked away, wondering what I just got myself into.

(Emmett's Point of View)

My Mate was beautiful. And sexy. I couldn't concentrate at all during Spanish; the only class I had with both of my adopted brothers, and the only thoughts running through my head were of Bella, mostly in my bed. All three of us were sporting major hard on. Me because of my fantasies, Edward because of the way Bella looked in the fantasies not to mention the noises she was making and Jasper because he was feeling both of our lust.

"Emmett, you need to stop fantasizing. This is not going to happen for a long, long time and we only met her today! Dude, relationships are about both love and lust," Edward growled quietly from next to me. I growled back; mad that he could accuse me of not loving our mate. I only imagined her like this because I love her and want to grow closer to her physically as well as mentally.

"Don't you dare accuse me of not loving our mate Edward Cullen. I love her so much it hurts and want to be with her physically because that's what people who love each other do! They have sex. They make love!" I told him fiercely.

"You're right Em. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, we all good bro?" Edward asked me cautiously. I nodded slightly.

"So what do you plan on doing with Bella this afternoon? Are we telling her our secret or waiting until later on in our relationship? Are we going to let Rose and Ali steal her away or do we fight to keep her with us?" I asked them, wanting to know how we are going to handle the situation. We both looked at Jasper, knowing that he could read Bella's emotions and could overall make the best game plans.

"I don't think we should tell her today. Edward over here made her feel like we had just played her in the hallway because he didn't talk to her in Biology. She doesn't trust us although is determined to take a chance and see if we really do mean it if we are being kind to her or if this whole thing was a joke," we both glared at Edward who looked shameful. He should be ashamed, he hurt our Mate!

"It's just her blood smelled so-" Edward cut off there when he saw we were fighting off our beasts who wanted to tear him apart for thinking about harming our Mate, whether he is part of her soul or not, we would kill him if he ever tried to hurt her.

"And no," his voice was still strained, trying to fight the urge to rip Edward apart, "There is no way in hell I am letting the pixie and the beauty queen steal Bella this afternoon."

(Edward's Point of View)

I was so stupid. If I could bang my head on the desk as hard as I could and be able to feel pain and not break the desk I would. I made her feel like she was just another girl who had been played by the Cullen boys. She was not just another girl! She was my Mate!

Classes for today were over and now I just had to convince my brothers to let me ride over to our house in the car with Bella. This was going to be step one in getting accustomed to Bella's lovely scent and I was determined to not kill her. I should probably ask Alice for the outcome of this first though. I didn't want to take chances with Bella's life.

"You guys, I want to be in the car with Bella as she drives over to our house. I have to get used to her scent," I told Jasper and Emmett as we stood in front of our car with Alice and Rose after class. Emmett and Jasper growled at me while Alice and Rose were too busy whispering sweet things into each other's ears to show a reaction to my words.

"There is no way in hell dude. You'll kill her!" Emmett whisper yelled. Jasper nodded his agreement, arms crossed and eyes glaring. I looked at Alice, and her, already seeing me ask my question, turned away from Rosalie and looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"I don't see him killing her, so I think she'll be alright. He seems determined not to," Alice said quickly before turning back to Rose and pulling her into a kiss. We turned away from them, not wanting to see them. We were out of class early, Mrs. Goff, the Spanish teacher, always finishes her lessons early and Rose and Alice ditched sixth period, so there were no witnesses around to see Emmett and Jasper grab me in a way that threatened the removal of my limbs.

"You will not hurt her Edward Cullen," Jasper threatened, his arms around my head.

"Make one threatening move towards her and we will rip you apart, limb by limb and then burn them individually, saving your head for last that way you will feel yourself getting burned alive for hours before we finally show you mercy and give you death," Emmett continued for Jasper. I nodded quickly, knowing that they would stick to their promise.

"But, the better news is... We get a new sister!" Alice squealed. They grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down.

"We can do her makeup and hair," Rose started, smiling like an idiot.

"And buy her tons of new outfits!" Alice continued.

"Shopping trip!" They screamed together. Poor, poor Bella, she never even had a chance.

"For some reason, I don't think Bella's going to like playing Bella Barbie," I told them, smirking.

"Edward, we're vampires. Bella doesn't have a choice."

(Bella's Point of View)

I walked out of the gym smiling. That class hadn't gone as bad as I had expected it to, but that was probably due to the fact that I had t been forced to dress or play, which would have resulted in the harming of myself and others. I walked over to my locker and put in the last of my things that I didn't need for homework tonight. I sighed as I thought of the trigonometry homework I had to complete tonight. I sucked at math.

I finally made my way to the parking lot where I saw the Cullen's standing in front of the nicest car in the parking lot, a white Volvo. I should have known. I made my way over to them and gasped, startled when Alice Cullen ran to me and wrapped me in a huge hug, squealing right in my ear.

"Oh Bella, we're going to be the best of friends! We're going to go a shopping together and me and Rose will do your hair and makeup! Oh Bella! This is going to be so great!" I started at her in horror. Shopping, hair, and makeup; my worst nightmare has just come true. Rosalie laughed and came forward and gave me a gentle hug before wrapping an arm around Alice.

"Sorry about her, we don't really make friends outside of our immediate family so you can imagine that we can get a little excited," Rose told me. I gave her a small smile and looked at the three handsome men in front of me.

"Shall we go then?" Edward asked me. I nodded.

"You're riding with me?"

"Yes, if that's okay, we decided it would be best if one of us joined you as our house is kind of difficult to find if you've never been there before. Do you mind if I drive Bella?" I handed him my keys, not because I wanted to but because I didn't want to embarrass myself by making a wrong turn or crashing the car from staring at him instead of the road. I blushed at he thought and walked over to the passenger door. Edward got in and started the car and we were off.

We pulled into a hidden driveway about ten minutes later thanks to Edwards terrifyingly fast driving. We had made small talk about how I liked Forks so far and how my classes were. I was gasping for breath by the time we pulled up to the beautiful white three story house. Edward parked and I swung open the passenger side door, unbuckled my seatbelt, and threw myself out of the car and onto the floor. I had never been carsick before, but right now I was pretty dang close to losing my lunch.

I saw Jasper and Emmett rushing over to where I was on my hands and knees and their panicked questions:

"Bella, Bella! Are you okay?"

"Edward! What the fuck did you do to her? Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I just drove her here. I didn't even touch her!" Edward said panicked.

"You hurt Mate!" I heard Emmett roar. _Mate, what is he talking about? _

"No, I'm fine. Your brother just drives really, really fast," I said in between my pants. I heard silence and then laughter, lots and lots of laughter. I sat up and pouted.

"Hey, it scared me! My dad is a cop. I was raised to follow the traffic laws and how on Earth did you get my truck to go that fast?"

"Oh Bella, you're going to have to get used to fast if you plan on hanging around us," Jasper told me with a wink. I stood up and dusted off my knees and Emmett scooped me up and carried me bridal style to the front door. I screamed at the unexpected gesture and hit Emmett's arm.

"Emmett Cullen put me down and how on Earth is your body so strong. It's like hitting metal!" Emmett just laughed and waited for Edward to unlock the front door. We walked in, well, Emmett walked in and I was carried in, and I looked around at the beautiful home. The back wall was made of glass and brightened up the whole house despite the cloud cover.

"You have a beautiful home," I whispered.

"Thank you darlin'" Jasper said in that thick southern accent of his. The mood was broke when Emmett dropped me onto the couch and I screamed once again in surprise. I glared at him as he laughed along with the others.

"Bella Barbie time!" Alice said quickly and before anyone could say anything she had pulled me up from the couch and dragged me and Rose upstairs behind her. _Oh great. _

Alice shoved me onto a chair in front of her makeup table and started opening her, what seemed like a million, makeup kits and taking out a brush and curler from a cupboard in the large bathroom.

"This is Rose and I's bedroom. Rose is going to do your hair while I do your makeup. Then we'll move on to clothes and nails. Don't complain because you are going to look stunning when we're through with you, are we clear?" Alice said in a no nonsense sort of tone. I sighed and nodded my head.

About an hour later, the three of us were sitting around and giggling, doing each other's nails. I don't know how they turned me into this kind of girl because before today Bella Swan never giggled. I blamed this on Edward, Jasper, and Emmett for letting me go and not coming to save me earlier.

"I think Emmett, Jasper, and Edward like you Bella. They've never brought a girl home before," Alice whispered to me. Rose nodded and giggled.

"All three of them?" I asked quietly.

"Don't tell me you aren't attracted to all of them Ms. Swan," Rose said.

"Well, they are all very handsome and I do like them, but I feel bad about it you know? I mean, I can't really have a crush on three boys' right, and brothers at that!" I admitted. They both laughed at me.

"Anything is possible Bella, anything is possible," they said together in creepy voices and eyes wide and staring. I laughed at them.

"Like that isn't scary at all," I told them. They both grinned at me.

"Come on, let's put our dresses on and by the time we're done our parents will be probably be home," Alice told me, her grin widening.

"Oh no, the horror! Nothing to skimpy Alice, I want to make a good impression," Alice nodded at my words and went inside her closet.

I looked at myself in the body length mirror and had to admit that I looked good. I was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that ended right above my knees. It had long, fitted sleeves, but the back was open in a heart shape and was lacy. My nails were done the same color as my dress and my makeup was done in natural colors. The only thing I was worried about was the shoes. Alice had given me two inch heels that were sure to be a death trap, but they did make my legs look really, really good. Alice walked out of the room, then Rose, and then me. I followed them down the staircase and when I reached the bottom I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward standing there along with a beautiful woman with long, caramel colored hair and fitted the exact definition of mom.

"Bella, you look beautiful. This is our mother Esme, Mom, this is our friend Bella," Jasper introduced, "And Dad, this is-" Jasper got interrupted by the beautiful man with golden eyes and light blonde hair who as soon as we locked eyes his honey colored eyes turned black and he ran towards me yelling.

"MINE!"

**So I had a lot of people wanting to know how Carlisle would react to meeting Bella. Was this good or should I rewrite the ending of this chapter? This was just what I kind of pictured in my head and it kind of gave a good reason to tell Bella about vampires sooner than I expected to. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and thank you to everyone who added this to there favorite story list or me to there favorite authors list. It meant a lot to me. Please review and tell me what you think or even what you want to see in the future of this fanfiction. Remember that your guys' comments encourage me to update faster! Thank you for reading my story! Oh, and one last thing, would anyone be interseted in reading a Bella/Aro/Marcus/Caius story if I wrote one? Have a nice day!**

**-Molly**


	4. BellaAroMarcusCaius Story Previw

**Okay, so this isn't the story Mated to the Cullen Boys right now, this is a new fan fiction I was thinking about writing and it's a Bella/Aro/Marcus/Caius fan fiction. Please read this and tell me if you would be interested in reading something like this, I would love to know. I will probably post the next chapter of MTTCB tomorrow or the next day, as tomorrow is a holiday. Please tell me what you think about this new story idea and i'll be back in a day or two! Thank you for your support and encouragment! Oh, and Carlisle's reaction in the last chapter will be explained in the authors note of the next chapter! Happy reading!**

The front door slammed open, interrupting Charlie and I's peaceful dinner. In a flash, two people were standing in the kitchen doorway, they weren't necessarily people though. Only vampires could move that fast. My past had finally caught up with me and now Charlie would have to pay for my mistakes.

"Get out of my house! I have a gun and if you do not step out this instant I'm afraid I'm going to have to shoot you," Charlie said. He didn't understand what was happening, that the people in our house weren't affected by bullets.

"Stupid human!" One yelled and in a second, Charlie was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Please! Please stop! He doesn't know! He doesn't know what you are! Please kill me, not him. He's innocent! I'm the one you want, not him! Please, please spare him!" I yelled at them, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't stand watching Charlie suffer for my mistakes. The young blonde vampire girl stopped looking at Charlie and he immediately calmed down. She stared hardly at me and when I was not affected, took a threatening step towards me.

"Sister, Aro will be interested in her ability to not feel the pain you tried to inflict on her. I feel he will be very disappointed if we kill the girl before he has had a chance to meet her. I will grab the male, his blood smells delicious, not as good as hers, but I think that one of the masters would find great pleasure in drinking it," the male look alike of the female said. I assumed that they must have been twins while they were humans. The girl nodded reluctantly and the male let out a fog that traveled slowly towards Charlie.

"I love you daddy. I'll try my best to keep you safe. Just try not to understand and everything will be okay. I'm so sorry," I told him. He nodded once before the fog reached him and he went limp. The boy went and picked up my dad and I let out a strangled cry, wanting to give up, but wanting to stay strong to protect Charlie. I had to protect Charlie. I looked up at the boy, "Please, please don't hurt him. Give him another chance at life. This is my fault. Please, please." I felt something hit the back of my head before I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up slowly as I felt myself being carried. I vaguely remember waking up a few other times, but as soon as I reached consciousness those times I was knocked back out. Now I was left awake and slowly opened my eyes, only to see darkness. I groaned and wiggled in my captors' arms, my body tense and heavy from being asleep for so long.

"Quiet girl, we are almost to our masters and your father is right behind us in my sister Jane's arms," the boy from earlier said.

"Is he okay? Is he asleep? Is she hurting him with her gift?" I asked panicky. The boy sighed.

"He is fine, he is still asleep, and she is refraining from hurting him with her gift although the masters are probably hungry and both of you will probably soon be only a memory," he answered me in a tone that expressed how calm he was at the outcome and how annoyed he was at my questioning.

"Well, thanks a lot for making the outcome of this seem so positive. Couldn't you have given me a little hope and said something like 'I'm sure the masters will be in a good mood today and let you go back into the world so that you can fall in love and live happily ever after.' Really dude, I'm not asking for much," I told him sarcastically. I have no idea where I'm getting this confidence from. Maybe the fact that I'm about to die makes me a little more open about things.

"I liked you better when you were begging for mercy," he said smirking down at me.

"I'm sure you did Dracula, but sadly, my father's still here and not at home, so I guess begging didn't work very well. Now I can just annoy you for the rest of my life, which, luckily for you is only going to be a few minutes," I told him with a grin. It was sad that I was so easy going with the fact that I was going to die, but I guess that I had just been in a few too many near death experiences to be completely terrified.

"My name is Alec and please little one, spare me this torture and remain silent."

"You remind me of Emmett. You know, Emmett Cullen, he was always picking on me because of my height. If I'm completely honest here, I wish I had had a brother like you. Jane is quite lucky to have someone like you to spend an eternity with," I told him with a small smile.

"Thank you Bella, that actually means a lot to me. Are you just trying to butter me up to save you from death?" he asked me with a genuine smile that I could barely see through the darkness. I could only see him at all because of how white his skin was compared to the black surroundings.

"No, I'm not, but I really should of thought of that. I really do mean it though. I honestly feel like I should be handing out compliments left and right to have a better chance of getting to heaven. Do you dare me to compliment every vampire we pass by?" I asked him curiously, excited at this new game despite what was going to happen soon.

"Hell yes! You're in luck as a we're about to pass a crowded hallway constantly full of vampires," he said excitedly. I nodded.

"You'll have to slow down your stride though because you are a really fast walker," I told him. He gave me his conformation and we finally reached the hallway.

"I love your hair! It goes so well with your eye color!"

"Black is a really good color on you!"

"That cloak totally makes your figure look amazing!"

"Your eyes are fantastic! They're such an interesting shade of red!"

"Girl, that cloak with those shoes? Get real, but nice hair! Is it as smooth as it looks?"

By the time we reached the entry doors Jane, Alec, and me were chocking on out laughter and were laughing even harder because of the looks people were giving us. I was so glad that I had spent my last few minutes alive cheerfully instead of anticipating death. The door swung open and the three vampires that were sitting on the thrones just stared at us we tried to catch our breath. I snuggled into Alec and wiped off the tears that were streaming down my face from laughter onto his cloak.

"There, now you'll have something to remember me by, my tear stains on your cloak!" I said cheerfully, trying to fight the dread that was just now filling my stomach. I looked back at the thrones and saw they were empty, now the three vampires were in front of me, smelling the air.

"Mate," they all whispered together. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't be dying as soon as I thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**Please read. Many of you are curious to why Carlisle reacted so out of character when he first saw Bella. The answer is very simple if you ask me, Carlisle has been alive for almost four hndred years. After surviving that long with out finding your soul mate, I would imagine you would start losing hope on finding one and be very excited when you did find them. Carlisle was simply very excited and wanted to be close to and touch his mate. Someone asked me if I enjoyed writing stories where Bella has multiple mates and the answer is that I had been looking for a story one day where Bella was mated to all of the Cullen boys after reading a good Bella/Marcus/Aro/Caius story and thought it was wierd that they didn't have one so I decided to write one of my own. As for the new story idea I had read a few and wanted to write my own. Maybe later on I will write a book where Bella has only one mate, but these were the two ideas that stood out to me the most. Thanks for asking! If anyone has any questions, please just write themin your review and I will answer them in my next authors note, because I do read every review. Oh, and I'm looking for some good books to read. Can anyone recomend either a good book here on or a published book you've read. I'm looking for reading material. Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to tell me what you think and sorry for the super long authors note!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Stephanie Meyers amazing characters. All I own is the storyline and my imagination. **

* * *

Chapter Four

(Bella's Point of View)

Did Mr. Cullen really just jump on me and claim me as his? If one thing was for sure it was that this family was really weird. I was still on top of him, too shocked to move and wondering how he flipped our positions so that he hit the floor instead of me. I almost didn't want to get up, he was very comfortable to lie on but I decided that this most likely wasn't a good situation to be in with my only friends' father. I pulled my head up from where it was resting on his chest and was startled by his black eyes that were staring possessively at me. That was when the situation got even weirder and Doctor Cullen pulled me back down onto his chest and started purring.

"Dad, Carlisle," Jasper said calmly, "This is Isabella Swan. Now, I know that she is your Mate and I know you're excited that you finally found her, but Bella is Edward, Emmett, and I's Mate as well and Bella deserves an explanation on what's happening. Don't you think?" He was speaking slowly, like he was trying to calm him down, which I was thankful for because I was beginning to feel awkward. Mr. Cullen slowly unwound his arms from around my waste and let Edward help me up. He stood up and his eyes started turning back to their original golden color.

"Mate? Mate as in friend or mate as in possessive alpha werewolf discovers his soul mate is the nerdy bookworm?" I asked them, hoping it was going to be a friend as that would make more sense than the other, but also knowing that it was most likely going to be number two because of our freaky connection and the knowledge that my life was never exactly normal.

"Bella dear, please, take a seat on the couch and we'll explain everything. Please keep an open mind though sweetheart, what we're about to say is pretty unbelievable," Esme said in a motherly tone that instantly calmed me down some. It was nice to feel like someone was taking care of you. I was always the motherly figure back in Arizona while my mom took the role of a teenager and here, in Forks, I had to cook dinner and clean the house for Charlie. I nodded my head and made my way over to the four person couch and sat on the end. Rose, Alice, and Esme sat on the other remaining three cushions while Jasper, Emmett, and Edward sat on the three person couch across the room and Carlisle sat in the recliner that was placed next to the three person couch.

"Bella, before we start, I just want to say how sorry I am about my earlier behavior and I want you to know that it is not normal for me to act in such a manner and I hope that after you hear what we have to say that you can understand why I reacted that way and that you can forgive me," Carlisle explained. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Bella, I'm just going to tell you straight out," Jasper started, "My family and I are vampires and you are Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and I's mate." And then, being me, I fainted.

(Carlisle's Point of View)

She's beautiful, absolutely stunning and I had to share her. With. My. Sons. Life was unfair, but I suppose it was better than what could have happened. At least I can trust them enough to take care of my Isabella. I felt bad for scaring her earlier, but I couldn't really control my actions. I've been alive for almost four hundred years and I had lost hope that I would ever find her.

"…My family and I are vampires and you are Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and I's mate," I heard Jasper say. I looked up from where I was studying my fingers to see her reaction and saw her sway before she fainted. I stood up and was by her side in under a second.

"Her heart beat is even, I think she just felt overwhelmed and her mind shut down to help her cope," I said quickly after listening to her heart beat for a few seconds. I didn't need any of my tools. If I could hear a pin drop from a mile away I could definitely hear Bella's heartbeat.

"Way to go Jazz, you made her faint," I heard Emmett say from behind me.

"Rose, Alice, why don't you take Bella upstairs and let her rest in a spare bedroom. You should probably change her into something more comfortable to sleep in," I told them. The boys and I needed to discuss our situation and Esme was always a good peace keeper.

"I think we need to discuss are situation here. We're all mated to Isabella, what is the plan? Do we plan on splitting us up by, like, days of the week, such as, she would spend time with me one day, the next day Jasper, and so on, or are we just going to all be with her at the same time?" I asked. I would rather be with her all at the same time, because I didn't want to have to spend time apart from her on the other boys' days with her. Emmett's thoughts seemed to match mine.

"I will not be apart from my Mate. I want complete accesses to her at all times and if that means we all have to go on dates together and be intimate with all of us in the room then so be it. As long as Bella's fine with being in a public relationship with all of us than we'll be fine, well, except you Carlisle. I don't think it would be good for your reputation or Bella's if you were in a public relationship with her, not to mention it wouldn't exactly be legal with her being a minor and all," Emmett told me with a frown. The other two nodded in agreement and I sighed, knowing that they were right. I wasn't going to be able to have a public relationship with my Bella.

"I know, I understand and completely agree, but we have to remember that Bella might not want to be in a relationship with four men, vampires at that, and it's may be some time before she's going to be completely comfortable being in a public relationship with you three," I explained to them.

They all sighed and sat back down in their seats, all of us deep in thought about the days to come. It was a few hours and a lot deep thought and discussion before we heard Bella stirring upstairs. We all sat up straight and exchanged worried looks; this was the moment when we were going to find out if Isabella accepted us or not. We heard her footsteps and the quick, pounding of her heart as she walked down the stairs. After tripping on the last step and Rose running over to catch her before she fell, Bella sat down in the loveseat. We all stayed silent, giving her time to gather her thoughts and approach the conversation first.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked quietly after a few moments. We all shook our heads quickly and Edward was quick to explain.

"We drink from animals, love. That's why are eyes are gold instead of red like human drinkers, plus, you're our soul mate. It would hurt us all deeply if we lost you," Bella nodded slowly as she took all of this in.

"So the five of us are… soul mates?" she asked next, "What exactly does that mean?"

I began to explain, "Not necessarily the five of us sweet heart. I'm no one's mate except yours. Let me put it like this, you have four soul mates, while we each only have one, you." I didn't have to be Jasper to realize she was panicking.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jasper asked her.

"That's not very fair for you guys. I can't please you all! I won't even be able to please one of you and then you'll decide that I'm not good enough and leave me for someone else! I don't want you guys to be disappointed in me because I don't know how to please you and I don't want to get hurt when you guys find someone better," she said loudly at first and then getting quieter and quieter as she went on. All four of us growled and in a blink of an eye we were standing around her.

"We will not ever leave you Bella," Edward said fiercely.

"You're body was made to please us Mon amour* and it is even better that you are not experience physically. I'm afraid I would have to hunt down the sucker who touched what is rightfully ours," Emmett said, purring in her ear. We could all smell her arousal.

"Bella, we are more than pleased that we get to share you. Although it is unexpected, there is no one I'd rather share you with then my family and think of _all_ the fun things we could do together," Jasper said, projecting his lust to all of us. The girls grabbed each other and ran upstairs as they were all mated, Esme just couldn't join them because of her age in public. I could finally understand how hard that is for her. Bella shivered and I knew it wasn't because she was cold. She was feeling her own lust as she thought about the things we would be doing together and the lust that Jasper was projecting.

"Bella, we love you already. You are our life now and we would be more than happy to show you just how much you can please us, but I don't think you're ready for that yet. We all only just met today Isabella, let's get to know each other a little better before we begin physical things. We want you to know how devoted we are to you first, that way there will be no doubts or worries. Do you understand us Bella? There will never be anyone else, only you," I told her. She nodded, "Do you have any more questions dear one?"

"Can you tell me more about yourselves and more about our future? Are you going to change me?" she asked us.

Jasper decided to answer, "We'll have to discuss changing you later sweetheart. Let's worry about that after we get to know one another better, okay?" She nodded, "Now I think that we should start with Carlisle, and then go to Edward, Emmett, and end with me as my past is a lot different from yours'." I nodded and began.

When we were all done telling her of our past and what it was like to be a vampire she stayed silent.

"I think that's very heroic of you, to fight against your own nature and value the life of humans," she said finally, a small smile gracing her lips, "I am very glad that I have the pleasure of having such wonderful mates, although I'm positive I would end up loving you just the same if you drank the blood of humans." We all grinned at her statement and came closer to her. Emmett picked her up and placed her on his lap, Jasper and I scooted closer to her on either side of her, and Edward kneeled in front of her.

"Are we going to have a public relationship?" Bella asked quietly, blushing bright red.

"That all depends on you sweetheart," Emmett told her, nuzzling Bella's neck, "Would you be comfortable with having the public know that you were in a relationship with three men?"

"Three?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be able to have a public relationship with you babe, I pose as an adult and you're a minor. It would be illegal," I told her sadly. It would be hard for me not being able to be with my Mate in public. She looked at me sadly and held open her arms for a hug. I melted into her embrace and began purring my delight and being in my Mate's arms.

"I think that I would be okay being in a public relationship with the three of you," Bella said a few minutes later, still holding my hand, "I know that people are going to talk and say mean things about me, but I don't really want to pretend to only be friends or act like I'm only in a relationship with one of you. The hardest part will be telling Charlie and Renee. Renee may understand, maybe, but Charlie will be completely against it," she said with a sigh.

"So can we show you off as our girl starting tomorrow?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Emmett, give her some time to come to terms with this!" Edward exclaimed. Bella giggled and shook her head.

"It's alright Edward, I don't mind. Maybe then Mike Newton might leave me alone and stop asking me out," Bella said. We all growled at the thought of a boy talking and flirting with OUR Bella. Bella laughed at our jealousy. If one thing is for sure, tomorrow was going to be a day to remember, but then again, every day with my Mate by my side would be a day I wanted to remember.

***Mon Amour- my love**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm really sorry in advance. This is a short, filler chapter. The next one will be her day at school but this is just, like, fluff between the characters or something. I was going to add the first day of school in this chapter, but I was lazy and wanted to give you something because I haven't posted since Monday. Please review! Please? For me and my happiness? Thank you for reading! Oh, and there's an awkward moment in there near the end and it's not very innapropriate, but then afgain, some of you might find it inapropriate. If that's the case, why are you reading a story about Bella than more than one mate? Sorry, just putting that out there. Oh, and I might have to change the rating to M because some people want to see threesomes and stuff, but if you don't want to read that kind of thing i'll warn you in the begining of the chapter and mark where it starts and ends. **

**Disclaimer: However much I wish it wasn't true, Stephanie Meyer owns all of the characters. I just like to mess with their lives. **

Chapter Five

(Bella's Point of View)

Oh my god, what was I thinking? I can't do this! I can't just walk onto campus today, surrounded by three extremely hot boys who had promised me before they dropped me off at home that by lunch tomorrow the whole school would know who I belonged to and not act affected! I couldn't do this! Maybe I needed to play sick. I already felt like I was going to throw up, so why not just tell Charlie that I felt like I was dying and get out of going to school today. I'm sure the boys would be more worried than suspicious. I wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea. I'm sure that they would think that I didn't want them or was scared of them and I wasn't! I was just never good with attention and I was absolutely sure that if I went to school today I would be the focus of everyone's attention.

I heard Charlie down in the kitchen, as it was five in the morning and he was getting ready to leave for work. It was time for my bad acting skills to not fail me. I rolled my body into a fetal position and thought about my cat that died before I even got to know him because Renee forgot to put air holes in the box she put under the Christmas tree to force tears to come.

"Dad? Daddy!" I called out to him. I heard Charlie rush up the stairs and finally throw open the door.  
"Bella! Sweetheart? What's wrong? Tell me where you're hurt baby!" He said, rushing over to my side.  
"I'm dying!" I screamed. If this wasn't going to get me out of school, nothing would, "I feel like I'm dying! My head is pounding, my stomach hurts, and I'm dying!"

"Okay baby, alright. Let's just get you in my car and we'll go to the hospital. Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" He asked gently. The hospital? No way! I only wanted to get out of school, not go to the emergency room.

"No Dad, I don't need to go to the hospital, I'll feel better soon, promise. I just need to rest and it'll go away," I told him softly, adding a few small moans in just to keep up the act.

"No way Bells, I'm taking you to the hospital. Something could be seriously wrong. Did you hear about that kid who had a ruptured appendix and no one knew until he almost died. I'm not letting you die Isabella Swan. I'll carry you," Charlie picked me up and carried me down the stairs despite me squirming and yelling at him that I was fine. The only positive thing that came out of this is that I realized that I have become a REALLY good actress. Or Charlie is really bad at sensing lies despite being a police officer, but I was going to go with option number one.

Now we were at the hospital, me screaming at Charlie from the back of the police cruiser. Why was I in the backseat you may ask, well, Charlie thought it would be safer for me after my attempt at throwing open the passenger door while the car was in motion to escape the embarrassment of going to the hospital. The backseat, the place where they put criminals, only opened from the outside so I was officially stuck.

"Dad, please, I'm fine. Look at me, do I look sick? I'm not going to die. It was just a... cramp! Yeah, dad, I think I'm on my period, that's it," I told him as soon as he opened the door.

"Those are some pretty bad cramps Bells; do you want to get medicine or something for that? Are you sure they're from your period? We can always get you checked out," he said slowly, like he wasn't sure if he believed me.

"I'm sure daddy. I'm fine, really. It didn't even hurt that bad. I'm just emotional because of my period," I told him with a small smile. He smiled back at me and opened up the passenger door so I could get in.

"Chief Swan, I think it would probably be a good idea if we check Ms. Isabella out. I think we could do something to make life easier, don't you agree Ms. Swan?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind Charlie. No, it couldn't be.

"Doctor Cullen, it's nice to see you," but it was him, of course. He looked perfect, dazzling, standing there in all his glory. Carlisle in his doctor's uniform was a sight that belonged in heaven. It was heaven itself. For a second, I could picture myself in his office, him in his doctor attire and me in a sexy nurse's outfit. Oh my.

"Doctor Cullen, hi," I squeaked out.

"Bella, it's lovely to see you again," Carlisle said with a grin. Was anyone else feeling hot, because I'm about to melt.

"You've met before?" Charlie asked, glancing over his shoulder at me, "Any hospital trips I don't know of Bells?" I shook my head.

"No, I was over at the Cullen's house yesterday hanging out with Alice and Rosalie. They invited me over during school," I told him quickly. He nodded and looked surprised. It wasn't private knowledge that the Cullen's didn't associate with anyone outside of their family.

"I don't have any patients at the moment and I would love to check Bella out," was I the only one who heard the double meaning in his words, "And if it's okay with you and Bella, my sons are inside because I have been showing them what it takes to work in a hospital lately and I still need to show them how to evaluate a patient. Do you mind if they are in the room while I do that Isabella? They will not speak of anything that goes on, they are quite trustworthy."

"I don't mind, but it's Bella's choice. Can one of your sons drop of Bella at school afterwards? I have to get to work I'm afraid," Charlie answered. Then he looked at my clothes, my pajamas, "Or at home so that she can change and get her things?" Carlisle nodded.

"I don't mind doing it I suppose. Bye Dad! I'll see you after work," I kissed his cheek and followed Carlisle into the hospital, "So, where are we going to do this?" I asked him.

"My office, I have enough space to bring in a hospital bed for you to rest on," he said, walking past the front desk. I saw all of the nurses around us look him up and down and frowned. Only I should be able to look at him like that, he was mine. We walked into his office and he called the front desk from his phone, asking for a hospital bed to be brought before finally turning to me and closing the door behind him. I gulped at his expression. His eyes, his beautiful golden eyes, were turning black with lust and smoldering as they ran down my body.

"Youshouldn't wear such things out in public Bella," he said, looking at my short shorts and tank top that I wore to bed, "Your body is only to be seen by Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and myself."

"Are, are they here?" I asked quietly.

"Edward was here, but he went to go get the boys once you agreed to come in with me. They are arriving now," he said. He approached me and I backed up until I was against his desk. He picked me up and sat me down on it before speaking again, directly in my ear, "Oh Bella. We're going to have so much fun with you."

The door opened and the three boys filed in with smirks on their faces. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett circled around the desk until there was a male on every side of me. Jasper, who was on my right, leaned his body across the desk and his finger traced my cheek lightly. I shivered, although we all knew that it wasn't from his cold skin.

"Bella, baby, Edward told us that you used being sick as an excuse to get out of school. Is that true Isabella? Did you try and get away from us?" Jasper asked softly in that sweet southern draw of his. It was as sexy as hell although I'm not sure I should be concentrating on his voice when he was asking such serious questions.

"Of course not," I laughed nervously, "I wouldn't try to get away from you guys!"

"Bella, I know you're lying. I can feel you're emotions. Isabella, do you know want to know what happens when people lie to us?" I shook my head quickly, "They get punished," and with that I had four extremely sexy vampires grinning evilly at me. What on Earth have I gotten myself into?

"Punished?" I finally stuttered out. They all nodded and I gulped. They all worked their way around the desk and in front of me and just as Emmett was about to grab me, there was a knock on the door. I breathed a sigh of relief, thank god. They all stepped away from me except for Edward who grabbed me and moved at vampire speed to place me in the plastic chair in the corner of the room and then moved to stand by the wall next to Em and Jazz. Carlisle opened the door and a nurse pushed in a hospital bed. She left the bed and walked out of the door with only a small smile and lustful look in Carlisle's direction. I glared at her. _He's mine, bitch, all mine. _

Carlisle closed the door behind her and clapped his hands, "All right Bella, let's get you all checked out. Just sit on the bed," I moved to the bed and was quickly joined by Emmett and Jasper. Edward stood next to Carlisle and wrote down the results of the various tests Carlisle was performing, not that he needed to as vampires have photographic memories.

"Okay Bella, now the boys and I need to check your development," Carlisle told me with a grin. The other boys exchanged looks.

"Develop-"before I was able to finish my question, Carlisle's hands were on my breasts. I let out a soft moan at the tingles that were going through my body. Carlisle took his hands off only for the rest of them to take his place. _Alright, _I thought to myself, _maybe hospitals aren't as bad as I thought they were. _


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I haven't given up on this story, but I was on a family vacation and wasn't able to update. Please forgive me? This is actually more of a filler chapter and it's very short, but it is kind of setting the stage for what is to come. Please review, because I feel like I haven't had as many lately and that's okay, but I want to know if people are still enjoying the story. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter Six

(Bella's Point of View)

I stepped out of the backseat of the white Volvo after Jasper, who was sitting in the passenger seat, opened my door for me. I watched as Edward, who was driving, circled around the front of the car and grabbed the hand Jasper wasn't holding and Emmett walked around the back of the car and laid a hand on my shoulder before moving to stand next to Jasper. They were all staking their claim on me!

Stupid possessive vampires.

(Switches to third person)

The kids of Forks High school stared at the four of them in amazement, not only because the new girl, Bella Swan, arrived with the three most wanted boys in school, but she seemed to be _with _all _three _of them. Students and teachers stared in wonderment as the group of four slowly walked over to the red convertible driven by the most lusted after girl in school, Rosalie Hale, and her girlfriend, Alice Cullen. When the six began talking, as if on a silent cue, life continued and the once silent campus filled with gossip and whispers that, unknown to them, were heard by every Cullen and Hale.

Jessica Stanley rushed over to her best friend Lauren and immediately engaged in a conversation, both girls filled with envy.

"Why did the untouchable Cullen's suddenly take an interest in a girl? They never have before. Do you think that they are finally looking to date, because, I would take any one of them if I could. Do you think Bella Swan seduced them or something, because if that was all we needed to do, we can still totally steal them away from her. I mean, look at her and then look at us. We are, like, so much better looking than she is," Jessica whispered. Lauren nodded and giggled before replying.

"Bella is sure lucky though. She did snag the attention of all three of them. Do you think they like, _did, _it with each other at the same time, because that is something I would not mind trying. I mean, look at those bodies. We would look so much better by their sides than plain Jane over there and I can only imagine how we'll look wearing the expensive clothing they'll buy us. Oh, yes, we're going to make them forget that Isabella Swan ever existed."

Angela walked over to her boyfriend Ben, throwing worried looks over her shoulder to where Bella Swan, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were standing by the red car. Angela was worried about Bella, despite not knowing her well at all. Bella reminded Angela of herself; shy, timid, and a heart that sometimes overran her brain and caused easy heartbreak.

"Ben, do you think Bella's going to be alright? I mean, the Cullen's have never dated anyone before and now all three of them are interested in Bella. I think they're probably really nice and everything, but I don't want Bella to get her heartbroken," she whispered softly, looking down at her shoes. Ben smiled at his girlfriend, proud to call the gentle, loving, and caring soul in front of him his. He planned to propose to her right after high school was over and be married by the time they leave for college together, but for now he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body, slowly rocking them side to side.

"Angela, sweetheart, this is one of the many reasons why I love you. You have such a good heart, a good soul. Maybe you should try and approach Bella with your concerns, not try to convince her what she's doing is bad, but let her know that you're just worried about her and you're going to be there for her if you need anything," Angela nodded into his chest and he continued, " Maybe you could talk to the Cullen boys and just make sure they don't plan on hurting her and maybe just tell them that they need to treat her properly and take care of her heart. I'll come with you, if you want, when talking to the boys, but I think you need to talk to Bella alone."

"Thanks baby, I think I will," Angela whispered, comforted by her boyfriends warm embraced.

"Fuck dude, how do we compete with the Cullen's and Hale and why do they always get the girl? All the girls always pay attention to them and then all _three _of them get to share Bella! That is messed up dude, messed up," Mike said angrily to Erik and Tyler.

"We don't man, those boys are freaking creepy. I'm not messing with them. Sure Bella's hot and all, but not hot enough to die over and trust me man, they are glaring at every male that comes within five feet of her!" Tyler told them, "And hey, Lauren and Jessica have pretty nice assets and their easy."

"But I want Bella! I saw her before them and at least now we know that she's okay being with more than one guy. Imagine the opportunities, imagine the sex! All three of us can share her, all we have to do is seduce her and show us how much better we are and it's not like she's going to be around them all the time. All we have to do is wait, and then, when the time is right, we strike!" Mike told them fiercely. Erik and Tyler finally nodded their agreement, one way or another; they were going to get Bella Swan.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again there, one new chapter.I did not see the ending to this chapter coming either, so please don't hate me too much. Okay, I hate myself for ending this chapter this way as well, but if you want to express how upset you are about the ending of this chapter you can do so in the review section *hint hint* Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Oh, and would you guys like it if I replied to your reviews, because I haven't yet, but if you wanted me to I could. Just let me know. Oh, and for those of you who don't know I posted the first chapters to two new fanfictions, ****_Loving the three kings _****and ****_The Major's Mate. _****I've gotten good reviews so far on both so please, please check those out. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing except for the plot. I do own that, so please don't steal it!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

(Bella's Point of View)

Throughout the day I had been getting looks of both disgust and jealousy. Disgust from the people who, either, couldn't understand how I was in a relationship with three different men (I didn't want to know their reaction if they ever found out I was with Carlisle as well), or because they were imagining the disgusting things they were convinced I did to get the three 'untouchable Cullen's'.

I sat down in Spanish, a class that I unluckily had with Jessica and was saddened by the thought that the Cullen's had had to go home last period because the sun was going to come out. Apparently vampires _sparkle_ in the sun. I thought that sounded cool, but they didn't. I felt her glare burning into the side of my head and tried my hardest to ignore it, hoping that if I didn't make eye contact or acknowledge her she wouldn't try talking to me.

"So, I didn't picture you as a slut Bella. I guess looks can be deceiving, huh. The shy, Ms. Goody-two-shoes thing was all just an act. Tell me, Bella, how much are you paying them to sleep with you, because, honestly, it's not like anyone would pay _you _to sleep with them, not when there are so many better options. Did you have to pay them extra to drive you to school and act like they actually cared about you?" I tried not to cry. I had known that people would be upset or disgusted that I was with three guys, not to mention three extremely hot guys, but I never expected someone to think that I was _paying _them to care about me.

"Awe, did I hurt your feelings? Are you going to _cry_ now slut? Listen Bella, I'm being nice here when I say that no one cares about you. It's better that you learn that now, rather than get hurt over it later. Your mom married a man that had to travel for his job, that way she could guilt you into leaving. Then, you came here, to a place where you were a burden to your father. Why would Charlie want to live and support a child who was never around? He lost interest in you a long time ago, and now your back, reminding him of how much you ruined his life when you were born. He most likely only keeps you because your mom is sending him money to help support you. I mean, why else would anyone keep _you_. As for Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, if by some miracle you weren't paying them to be in a relationship with you, they're either using you to make us jealous, or to show everyone that they were back on the market," With that, I stood up and ran out of the classroom. I didn't care that I was probably going to get in trouble later. I just had to get away before the seeds of doubt she had planted grew. I ran to the girls' bathroom and locked myself in the stall before bursting out into sobs. Who was I kidding? I knew that everything she said made sense. Maybe I was only just a burden. It wouldn't be the first time someone had told me that.

(Jessica's Point of View)

_The seed has been planted. B is in the girls' bathroom most likely. Get out of class and meet me in front of the bathroom within the next two minutes. –J_

After sending the message, I looked up from under the table and nodded at Mike. We had come to an agreement right before the bell rang for first period this morning. Lauren, Tara, Natalie, and I wanted Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, and Mike, Tyler, and Erik wanted Bella. We girls had to convince Bella that she was being used and after she was heartbroken the boys would move in and comfort her. If the plan went well, Bella would fall for the boys as she got over her broken heart and we would have an easy time seducing Jasper, Edward, and Emmett.

I raised my hand to get Mrs. Goff's attention, "Mrs. Goff, Bella had told me earlier that she wasn't feeling good at all and now that she has run out, I want to make sure she's okay. Can I go find her?" I asked in my most concerned voice. Yeah, like I could be concerned about that slut.

"Of course Jessica, from what I've heard about Ms. Swan, that is not her normal behavior at all." I nodded and stood up, picking up my backpack as I left the room. I started smirking, knowing that soon, very soon, the Cullen and Hale boys would be ours.

I walked up to the bathroom and slowly opened the door, making sure not to make a sound and heard Bella's quiet sobs. I smiled and shut the door. I watched as Lauren and Tara walked towards me from the right and Natalie from the left. When they were in front of me I said, "She's in there, follow my lead. You all know what to say, now started laughing." When they were laughing, pretty convincingly because they were as excited about what was to come as me, I opened the door loudly and walked in.

"You know, I was in first period with Emmett and Jasper today," Tara started.

"Oh yeah, I was in there too!" Natalie told us.

"Yeah, anyway, I heard Jasper and Emmett telling a few of the twelfth grade guys about Isabella and how they were just using her until they found a new girl. They were complaining about how small her ass and breasts were and I have to agree with them. I mean, her chest is almost as flat as a boy!" Tara continued on.

"I know! I feel so bad for whoever gets stuck marrying her one day. He'll probably have to have a mistress on the side for him to be even remotely satisfied. But what else did they say?" Lauren added.

"Yeah, did they mention how much longer they were going to keep using her?" I asked Tara.

"Well," Natalie said, "I heard them say that they only got to second base and then she stopped them. They told the guys that they wanted to get her to have sex with them before they dumped her. Apparently, they want to be able to compare a virgin vs. someone experienced, because let's face it, we can all tell that Bella's a virgin."

We all nodded and mumbled our agreement.

"Well, I hope that they get in her pants soon, because I saw Edward checking me out second period," I told them, smirking, "And the way he was looking at me practically made me orgasm right there. I could tell that he couldn't wait until this thing with Bella is over too. Then he can finally bed a _real _woman."

"I know, I saw the way the Jasper and Emmett were checking out Tara and I. They looked like they wanted to take us right then and there," Natalie told us with a smirk and a dreamy look in her eye, probably imagining the scene in her head.

"Really? Well I've already had Emmett come up to me and ask me to come over Monday evening, maybe earlier if they get her in bed before Sunday. It looks like they don't think Bella will last long resisting them, and then girls. Then we can have our boys back," Lauren said. We all laughed.

"Well girls, I have to get back to class," they murmured their agreement, "I'll see you later. We should go shopping this weekend for lingerie. I'm sure the boys would appreciate it, especially after they've had sex with _Bella._" With that, we walked out of the bathroom, still laughing. The door shut behind us and we all hugged and congratulated each other on a job well done. Bella Swan's spirit had been destroyed. Mission accomplished.

(Emmett's Point of View)

I locked eyes with the large bear in front of me and flashed it an evil grin. I had always enjoyed getting my revenge on the animal that had tried to kill me, but now that I had met Isabella, I finally felt thankful for getting to live an eternity. I finally had a mate, someone that could make everything better. I pounced on my prey, gracefully tackling it down to the ground and snapping its neck. For the first time in seventy years I hadn't played with a bear, for the first time in my long, immortal existence, I was content.

Then I felt a pain in my chest.

(Bella's Point of View)

I had been lied to. Maybe it was my fault; maybe I shouldn't have believed them so quickly when they told me I was their soul mate. Maybe I should have already learned that people only get happily ever afters in fairytales. I had always wished that fairytales were real, that someone would fall in love with me and sweep me off my feet. Maybe somewhere along that time the lines between real and make believe blurred and I believed that it was possible for someone so heartbreakingly beautiful to fall in love with someone like me. I was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong, and I won't be making that mistake ever again.

**Remember to please check out my two new stories, ****_Loving the Three Kings _****and ****_The Major's Mate_****! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning, there is a little bit of an out of character Carlisle, but, we all know how he gets when it comes to his Mate *wink, wink* Anyway, nothing really gets resolved in this chapter, but we do learn more about Bella's past and why she is so insecure. (NO. BELLA HAS NEVER BEEN RAPED AND SHE IS NOT GOING TO GET RAPED IN THIS STORY) Sorry, someone just asked me that after I posted the last chapter and wanted to clear it up for everyone. I'm not mad, but I just thought that it was important for people to know. Thank you to StrawberryMIKO for asking and I'm glad that you did, that way I could clear it up for the people who didn't ask and were wondering. Thank you for reading my story and please, please review. I have 97 reviews so far and I'm hoping to get past the 100 mark this chapter so I would appreciate it if everyone reviewed and told me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you want to see in this stories future. I would greatly appreciate it. Oh, and one last thing, can anyone explain to me what a beta does, because someone recommended I get one. (Maybe I should have figured that out a while ago, but oh well.) ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but I'm pretty sure I own the plot line. So, that said, please don't steal it, but if you would like to make a story with Bella having Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle all as Mates, please, just ask me first.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

(Bella's Point of View)

Instead of going to the Cullen's house after school, as we had planned, I headed back to Charlie's house. I couldn't stand to see the Cullen's; not after hearing what I had just heard. It might have not been true, they might have been lying about the whole thing, but why would they lie to each other? They hadn't known that I was in there and it wouldn't make sense for them to just lie to each other. I got out of my truck and sent a text to Carlisle, telling him that I wasn't feeling good at the moment and that I was just going to stay home and sleep. I hoped that would keep them away.

I didn't know my four mates, if they actually were my mates, very well at all. I had only met them yesterday. The only thing I really knew about them was that they were vampires and their pasts. I didn't know anything about their past relationships, only that Jasper had been rewarded with sex and blood in the Southern Wars. I knew they weren't lying about being vampires, they had proved it to me on more than one occasion. It didn't make sense, them telling me about their secret if I was just a play thing to them. Maybe I was their soul mate and Jessica and her friends _were _just lying, but then again, maybe I _was _their Mate, but they decided that I wouldn't be able to satisfy them and chose to have other girls share their beds as well as me. Well, that wasn't going to happen! If they wanted me to agree to this mating thing then I was going to be the only woman in their life. I wasn't just going to let them cheat on me whenever they wanted to.

I finally reached my bedroom and threw myself face down on my bed and groaned. This was absolutely awful. If they _had _actually decided that it was okay to cheat on me, their _Mate, _I was going to kick some vampire butt. Well, if that was actually possible to do without breaking a bone or two. There was also a little voice in my head saying, _what if they aren't planning on cheating on you? What if Jessica and her friends lied? _There was a time, not so long ago that I would have trusted that little voice in my head, a time when I wouldn't be so insecure. I hadn't lied to them when I told them that I had never had a boyfriend before. Carlos wasn't my boyfriend; at least, mom said he wasn't. Carlos just used me, not sexually, but he used me as a prop, something he could show off to his friends, and back then I was too dumb to realize it.

The thing with Carlos only lasted two weeks though. By the end of the second week he was constantly pressuring me into kissing him for the first time. I kept denying him and finally, he cracked and slapped me across the face. I drove home immediately after that and never spoke to him again. After he started hanging around my house, following me home from school, my mom and I decided that it would be best if I moved in with my Dad for awhile. Phil agreed and they decided that as soon as I left she would sell the house and travel with him.

I sat up from where I was laying down and raced to change into my nicest blue jeans and my black Hogwarts shirt. I grabbed my pink sweatshirt, the one Renee bought me. I hated pink, but I missed my mom and this reminded me the most of her. I ran down the stairs and wrote a quick note for Charlie saying that I was going out with Alice and Rosalie Cullen and that I would be back later and grabbed my car keys.

I ran out to my car and jumped in, tapping my fingers impatiently as it stated up, before I hit the gas and drove to the Cullen's house. It took me almost ten minutes to find the opening in the trees that was their drive way, but finally reached their driveway and pulled up in front of their house. I jumped out of the car as soon as I parked and ran to their front door. I straightened out my clothes and hair before knocking. A few seconds later the door opened and a beautiful blonde woman with golden eyes like the Cullen's opened up the door. She was absolutely stunning.

"And you are?" she said with a grimace, looking me up and down.

"Bella Swan, I'm here to speak with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward," I told her with a small smile. I was excited about seeing them, despite my worries about them possibly replacing and cheating on me. I noticed that whenever they weren't around my chest started hurting.

"I'm afraid that they are occupied at the moment," she said with a small smirk, "My sisters and I are keeping them quite busy." I felt my face fall and tears well up in my eyes. So they _were _cheating on me. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Four beautiful men like them wouldn't want someone like_ me._ They deserved someone beautiful like the girl in front of me. I was only the stupid, normal human; I would only hold them back. Maybe Carlos had been right when he had said that I couldn't leave him, that I needed him. He was right when he had said that no one else would take me, that he was the best that I was ever going to get.

"Oh, okay. I, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm just going to go," I told her quietly. She nodded and I ran back to my truck, holding back my sobs until I got back onto the main road, my only thought; _even my own soul mates don't want me. _

(Tanya's Point of View)

I watched the stupid human girl drive away and rolled my eyes. Humans were such weak creatures, crying at the smallest of things. I walked back up to Carlisle's vampire sound proof study where all of the male Cullen's (Rose and Ali were shopping) and my coven were discussing Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward's new Ma- oh my god. I used my vampire speed to get up to Carlisle's study as fast as possible. If that girl was who I think she is, and I'm pretty sure she was, I had basically just implied that me and my sisters were having sex with them. That would explain why she was crying! I slammed open the study door and interrupted whatever was going on.

"What is your Mate's name again?" I asked in a rush. They all looked confused.

"Isabella Swan, why?" Edward said confused. I had learned to completely block him from my mind a long time ago.

"Because she was just here and she kind of left crying, because I might have kind of sort of implied that Irina, Kate, and I were sharing your bed at that moment. I didn't know it was her! I thought it was just some pesky human and was trying to get her to leave!" I screeched. How could I be so stupid?

"You what?" Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward screamed in unison.

"How could you?" Emmett screamed, running towards me.

"You lied to my Mate?" Jasper yelled as he too rushed at me.

"You told our Mate that we were having sex with _you?"_ Edward yelled. Was that an insult? I wondered to myself. He nodded, hearing my thought as my control had slipped in my panic.

"You bitch. You lied to my Mate, my Mate! First you come in to MY house and then you disrespect and lie to our Mate, our life? Do you know how hard it is going to be to earn her trust after this?" That was Carlisle. Wow, I had never seen Carlisle lose his temper before and I hoped I would never see it happen again, it was terrifying. Carmen and Eleazar apparently hadn't seen it happen either, they looked shocked.

"We are leaving now to go comfort our Mate. Feel free to show yourselves out. We can have this meeting another time," Jasper said as they all ran out of the room and out of the house.

My coven turned to me, all of them glaring. Oh boy, this was not going to end well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow, so it's been longer than usual. My only excuse is that I found some really good fanfics to read on here and got distracted from... life, I suppose. I just want to say sorry. I'm pretty sure someone asked me if I had a Wattpad. The answer is yes and my username is Molly_Elizabeth_13 so if you have a Wattpad and want to follow me... PLEASE LOOK AT MY QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM. But for now I'll let you continue reading! **

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable is Stephanie Meyer's, but the plot is mine! Mine I tell you!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

(Jasper's Point of View)

My demon was fighting to have control and I was really close to letting him out on Tanya. How could that bitch tell our beautiful Mate that we were pretty much cheating on her? I ran with Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle towards our Mates house. All of our eyes were black with anger. I couldn't concentrate on my surroundings, I only knew that I was going to Bella's house and nothing was going to stop me from getting to my Mate. My demon was chanting.

_Mine. Mine. Protect. Comfort Mate. Mine. Claim Mate. Claim. Claim. Claim. Mine. Mine. Mine. _

We reached the edge of the forest and stopped, before continuing out of there at a normal, human speed. We walked up to the front porch and started ringing the doorbell and banging on the door. We heard someone moving in the house and stopped.

"Please, I understand. Just go away. I don't want to be used," we heard our Bella whisper softly. We all growled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, open the door right now!" Carlisle said in a soft, but firm voice. We smelled salt and realized our Bella was crying.

"Please, I don't want to be cheated on! I just want to be loved, that's all. Let me be loved," Bella begged.

"Bella, we do love you baby, we do. You are our Mate, our soul mate. We are NOT cheating on you, we would never even think about cheating on you! You are the most beautiful girl to us, no other could ever compare," Emmett said. We were surprised, he was being so sensitive. He was normally the joker of the bunch, but I guess his Mate brought out the sensitive side of him.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, I heard from five different people today that you guys were flirting and sleeping with other women," we all growled at this.

"Bella, if you do not open this door and let us in right this second to explain I will find a way into your house, bend you over my knee, and spank you," we all stared at Edward in shock. We could not believe that just came out of his mouth. He threw a hand over his mouth and stared at us with wide eyes. Apparently, he couldn't believe what he said either. We heard shuffling on the other side of the door before it slowly opened with a creek. Bella searched all of our faces before her eyes landed on Edward. She silently stared at him for a few minutes, before she opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let us in.

We walked at a human pace to the couch and sat down, saving room for Bella between Carlisle and I. We watched her as she closed the door and slowly turned around to face us. She straightened her shoulder and I felt a wave of determination coming from her.

"Speak," she demanded. Carlisle raised his eyebrow at her tone.

"Bella, do not use that tone when talking to your Mates, you are to respect us, as we respect you in turn," he told her in a lightly scolding tone. He shoulders dropped and her face fell from its cold mask.

"Please, just explain what you four are doing here. You say that you wouldn't cheat on me, but I've heard it from five different women today. Why would they all lie; to each other and to me?" she begged softly. She felt tired, upset, a little bit hopeful, and angry. I sighed and motioned for her to come closer to us. She hesitated, but moved closer after a few seconds until she was standing directly in front of us. I patted the open spot next to me, but she shook her head and sat on the floor.

"Bella, who besides Tanya told you that we were cheating on, or planning to cheat on you?" Edward asked in a soft, deadly voice. Bella froze and stared at the four of us, most likely seeing the angry looks on our faces.

"They didn't necessarily tell me, but I was in the bathroom today when I heard a few girls talking about you four flirting with them and asking if they would sleep with you guys once you bedded me. They were talking about how Jasper and Emmett were saying that you only wanted me because you wanted to be able to compare between someone experienced and a virgin. They said that you were going to dump me once you slept with me," she said, staring at her hands. We all growled.

"Isabella, we would never, ever say anything or do anything like that. You are our soul mate, the only woman we could ever desire now that we've found you. No one could ever compare. Those girls were lying. They've probably always fantasized about having sex with the four of us and are just making things up to make each other jealous. That's what whores do! Who are these four girls Bella?" Emmett told her fiercely. We all nodded in agreement.

"Does it really matter who they are?" she asked softly. We all nodded. She sighed, "Jessica, Lauren, Natalie, and Tara," she mumbled. Carlisle jumped up.

"I am going to eat them. They are going to die and it is going to hurt. They are going to beg for mercy, beg for me to end their dreadful existence, and then, only when their bodies are completely and utterly unrecognizable am I going to kill them," Carlisle said. I felt his anger and it fed my beast. I started shaking from the anger building up around me, but soon enough I couldn't handle it anymore and lost control to my beast.

(Bella's Point of View)

Around me there were four angry vampires. Emmett and Edward were frightening, but nothing compared to Jasper and Carlisle. Jasper and Carlisle's eyes were black, completely black, while Emmett and Edward's were a dark, dark gold color, but there was still white around that. I stepped away from them all, scared that they might try to hurt me, but it seemed to snap Edward and Emmett out of it, well, kind of.

"Bella, tell us you're okay. We need to touch you. Let us touch you. I promise we won't hurt you, we can't," Edward grounded out stiffly. I looked at him with frightened eyes, but moved closer, wanting to help them whether I believed them or not. When I was finally in their reach I grabbed Jasper and Carlisle's arms to get their attention as I already had the other two's. I pulled them both closer to me, only able to move them because they let me. Soon they were all circled around me.

All of them began scenting me, most likely marking me as there's. I wasn't sure that I entirely liked their possessiveness, but it was better than thinking they were using me. I sighed and relaxed, their quiet purrs soothing me.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, I'm sorry I thought you were using me. I just… I'm not a very confident person and I'm definitely not the most beautiful person out there. I just couldn't and still don't see why _four_, inhumanly beautiful men could want me. At the moment, I'm kind of worried that it's your vampire side that wants me and not the human man side. I want to be loved by all sides of you guys, not just certain ones," I told them with a blush. I _was _worried that only the vampire side of them was drawn to me as their mate.

"Love, you are the most beautiful person we have ever seen in our entire existence. I speak for all of us, as I can read all of their minds, when I say that we love you with everything we have, human or vampire side. Our vampire side may have drawn us to you and recognized you as our mate, but the more humane side of us fell in love with you from the moment of our first encounter. Maybe it's too soon to announce our love, but sweetheart, we four _aren't _human. Our minds can process things much faster than any humans and the moment we laid eyes on you, our entire lives shifted, for the better, and that change in us is permanent. Our only goal now is to make sure you are safe, happy, and know that you are loved, and hopefully, one day you will be able to return our love," Edward said with a small smile. He pulled me into his arms for a minute and we hugged each other. I started to cry, feeling overwhelmed at the love inside and around me. It was the best feeling in the world.

**Okay, so basicly I've read a few stories with domestic discipline(please google it if you don't know what it is) and I was wondering if people would be okay or want me to add something like that into this story. It seems like it would go along with the backround and possessiveness of the Cullen Boys. Please review or PM me your answer; yes, no, yes but certain limitations. Thank you for your participation. **

**I also want to apologize again for the week (or more) I've gone without updating. I am probably going to start updating only once a week (maybe every Sunday) because I want to start writing ahead that way I can have constant updates and not just update after I finish a chapter, but I really want to know your guys' opinion; once a week or after I complete a chapter. Please let me know. **

**Finally, sorry for the short update. I'm going to be working on longer (way longer) chapters, but remember that I have been lazy this week and sometimes I just want to give people something instead of nothing. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than the other ones and it would be a lot, lot longer if I had added everything I had wanted to into this chapter, so I decided to just split it into two chapters. Come see me at the bottom so that I can tell you more about what I have planned for this story. Thank you for all your support on this, and my other stories. It means the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything but the plot. **

_**Please review! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter Ten

(Bella's Point of View)

After we all settled down from our hug we sat down on the couch, this time with me on Edward's lap, snuggling into him, and Jasper rubbing my thigh.

"Now dear Bella, I think you need to tell us all why you think so lowly of yourself and the ones who love you," Carlisle said in a soft, but scolding voice. I knew he was probably disappointed that I hadn't had more trust in them and their affections for me. I sighed quietly.

"I suppose I wasn't exactly truthful when you guys asked me if I had ever had a boyfriend before. There was one guy, named Carlos, who I was dating for a few weeks before I moved here. It started out okay, he asked me out one day after school and I accepted because no one else had ever done so before. We had a nice dinner and saw a movie and I avoided him whenever he tried to put an arm around me or hold my hand. He didn't seem to mind. When he dropped me off at home he leaned in for a kiss, but I turned my head to the side to avoid him," I laughed quietly at the memory, "He ended up only kissing my cheek. I told him that it was too soon to kiss when he gave me a questioning look. He nodded and I went inside. I started hanging out with him at school and since I didn't have any friends of my own, that was perfectly fine. I stayed by his side like the good little trophy girl that I was and quieted down every time he reminded me that I was to be seen, not heard," I laughed again bitterly and the boys looked murderous. I continued, "By the end of the first week I had started allowing him to hold my hand, put his arm around me, and kiss my cheek whenever he wanted to, but not kiss me. I wanted my first kiss to be special and with someone I really liked and cared about. I explained that to him and he seemed to understand, but not for long. By the middle of the second week he was constantly pressuring me and putting me down when I didn't give in to him. It felt like he was trying to bully me into kissing him. He started telling me how he was the best that I was ever going to get and how no one would ever want me like he does, how he was the best someone like me was going to get. I started to consider giving into him, wondering if what he was saying was true" at this point the males around me were growling and scooting closer to me, kissing my cheeks, arms, and hands in a comforting and reassuring way. I giggled softly at them and they all grinned at the noise, "Anyway that next Saturday he took me out on a date to a stupid house party. I had driven myself to the address he had given me, not knowing that it was a party, only knowing that he had needed to be at that place to set something up. I thought he was going to set up a picnic or something," I shook my head at the stupid thought, "When I pulled up I realized what it was and refused to get out of my car. I had promised myself in the sixth grade that I would never step foot into one of those parties. I always wanted to avoid the temptation of drinking and sex and all of those things. Carlos came to find me and got mad when I told him I was leaving. He had been drinking, I could tell. He pulled me in to kiss me, probably hoping that I would decide to just jump into bed with him as soon as our lips touched. I pushed him away before they could and…" I paused, tears in my eyes at the memory, "And then he smacked me. I jumped back into the car and drove away. I wasn't going to be the stupid girl who listened as her boyfriend begged for forgiveness, only to have it happen again in the future. He smacked me and so I left and broke up with him," I told them with a small smile. Emmett leaned over Jasper and kissed away the few tears that had left my yes, his eyes flashing from gold to black and back again, over and over.

"But Bella, why would you start a relationship with someone right before you were moving away?" Carlisle asked slowly, then his eyes widened in a panic, "Not that I think that changes anything of course. I don't feel bad for him at all." I gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I didn't actually finish though. After I officially broke up with him, I often caught him staring at me around school, notes in my locker, and sometimes even laying on my front porch, begging for my forgiveness, and sometimes even threatening me. It scared me of course, but the reason I left was one night I had gotten up to get some water. It was like, three in the morning, but when I looked out my bedroom window, he was standing there, a few feet away, staring at me. I screamed, of course, and ran to my mom and Phil's room. I told them what I saw and Phil called the police while I um… sobbed to my mom. We filled a restraining order, but I decided that I would feel more comfortable living here with Charlie, far, far away from Carlos," I shivered at the thought of that night and snuggled closer into my vampire. They would protect me.

"That bastard is never going to get near you again, darling. If he even steps foot in Washington he'll be a dead man. No one touches my girl and lives. He's lucky I'm not hunting him down at this very moment," Jasper told me with a scowl on his face. The others nodded in agreement, their facial expressions matching his.

I looked down with a blush on my cheeks and cleared my throat awkwardly, "So, um… can we talk about what _we're _going to be doing, well… sexually?" I sped up my words, "I just want to know what you guys want and expect or if you expect nothing at all or…" I trailed off. They all chuckled and I gave them all a small glare, which only made their grins widen.

"Sure love," Edward said with a small smile, "Let's go to our house and we can talk through all of this, okay? Esme would love to make you a snack I'm sure and the Denali's can come back another time," his last words caused a dark expression to overtake his face. I'm pretty sure I heard Jasper mutter something about them never coming anywhere near me again.

Emmett scooped me up from Edward's arms and only laughed louder when I let out a tiny squeal out of surprise. He walked me towards the door and the others followed behind us, or at least they were before Carlisle ran in front of us and held the door open for us to exit. He tipped his imaginary hat and I giggled at his silliness, vaguely wondering if I had ever giggled before I met these four men.

We ran over here babe, so one of us is going to have to carry you back. Can I do it? Pretty please Bella?" Emmett said, giving me puppy dog eyes. I groaned, knowing that there was no way I could ever win an argument if he used that expression.

"You don't fight fair Em, go ahead," I said with a small smile. He grinned widely and sped forward using vampire speed. I screamed at the sudden speed and tucked my head into his chest, not wanting to get dizzy. A few minutes later we arrived at the beautiful white house.

When we walked into the house, me walking although getting to that point took much struggling to get out of Emmett's arms, I was tackled into a hug by a little squealing pixie, "Bella! I missed you! Wow, we only saw each other this morning and it has already been too long. You should move here! Then we can be together all the time and I can dress you up every morning before school and Esme can feed you breakfast and dinner and pack you a lunch for school and it would be easier for you, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle to have _sex_!" I turned bright red at that and looked away, but Alice continued, "Oh, can Rose, Esme, and I help decorate it? Do you want your own room? Oh, oh, you five should all _share_ the room. That way if Bella wakes up in the middle of the night she won't have to work so hard to get to one of her men, or all of them if you know what I'm saying," she wiggled her eyebrows and continued, "Do you think you'll have sex with more than one of them at a time, because I'm pretty sure that's possible or do you think you'd rather have them one at a time and have the other three watch?"

"Alice! Hold on a second!" I yelled. I took a deep breath, "I missed you too, Alice. I'm not sure I'm ready to move in yet. I'd like some more time to get to know them _and _Charlie, but I'm sure we can go shopping during an upcoming weekend and then maybe I can have a sleepover where we can plan out my outfits for the following weeks. I'm also sure that if Esme really wanted to she could send a lunch to me through one of you guys," I gave Esme a small smile, "As for the bedroom and my sex life, well, maybe we can send the boys away during the sleepover and talk about those things," I finished with giving the girls a wink. They all nodded and giggled.

"You're going to send us away during a _sleepover_?" Emmett said with a pout. I nodded in mock serious.

"Well of course I am, I wouldn't want you to see me in my pajamas," I said with a giggle. Alice caught on quickly.

"You mean the ones with the short shorts and tight tank top? You'll look great!" Alice said with a giggle.

I nodded, "Yeah, those ones and really boys, we won't be doing anything fun. We'll probably just be trying on all the lingerie we buy on our shopping trip," I say, adding a fake sigh onto the end. The boys all groaned quietly, probably picturing me in lingerie, (my boys were so horny), before Carlisle threw me over my shoulder and walked calmly upstairs. I looked up from his ass, which was quite nice, and waved good bye. They waved back, smiles and smirks on their faces.

Carlisle walked into what I assumed to be his office and sat me on the couch in the corner before all of the boys pulled up chairs around me and satin them.

"Okay Bella," Carlisle said with an evil looking grin, "Let's talk about our sex life."

**Okay readers, honestly, I've had more people telling me to ****_do _****domestic discipline than to not. So to make (hopefully) everyone happy I have decided that I will do it, but very, very mildly. Domestic discipline will not, I repeat WILL NOT be a major part of this story. Sometimes it will happen, but it's not going to be super important and I'll probably just put stars around the area it occurs so that the people who don't want to read that sort of thing don't. I will do the same thing for the people who are not comfortable reading sex scenes although I remind you that this is Rated M for a reason. Thank you for your continuous support and please remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, this is short, esspessially for not updating in so long. I'm so, so sorry! I started up the school year again and I've been pretty busy. So, writing has kind of taken the backburner. I'm going to try to update again this Sunday because this chapter kind of leaves off at another cliffhanger... sorry. **

**Please review! Sorry again and please try to understand!**

Chapter Eleven

(Bella's Point of View)

_"Okay Bella, let's talk about our sex life."_

Did I hear him right? I gulped and looked down, trying to think of a way out of this conversation. I was the quiet, shy, bookworm. I always have been and I always will be... I hope. Anyways, shy, quiet, bookworms don't have sex, nonetheless with four extremely handsome men. People like me read erotic romance books and dreamed about the things that were happening to me right now. I gulped again, picturing scenes from some of the erotic books I had read since I was thirteen and picked one up for the first time because I was curious about what sex was. Yeah, so those books might have been a little _too_descriptive.

I glanced up at them from under my eyelashes, wondering how they could be so calm and collected while I was sitting here having a mini panic attack. Sure, maybe I was a little submissive… okay, a lot submissive, but I thought men liked that in a woman? At least, they did in my romance novels. Were my men different? I felt a slight sense of disappointment, but pushed it away quickly. I had kind of looking forward to being dominated in the bedroom and had figured that with four men the part of me that longed for that would be satisfied. Maybe it doesn't sound like something an independent woman such as myself would want, but I had thought and expected and had hoped that unlike in everyday life I could hand the reins over to my husband, or in this case soul mates, and let them take control and make decisions, at least in the bedroom.

I sighed, maybe my men were different? _Okay Bella, get a back bone, _"Okay, what about it first?" _Good start. Now do I try to seduce them or… why are they chuckling? _

"Alright sweetheart, no need to get nervous, it's just us," Jasper told me in his southern accent. _How did they already know me so well? _

"We just want to know at what stage in our relationship you'll be willing to have sex with us and what you expect out of our sex life," Carlisle told me with a small, amused smile although he said it in his professional 'doctor' tone. _Oh no, he is not going to talk about our sex life like we are making a business deal._Before I realized it I was standing in front of Carlisle and slapping the back of his head with a frown on my face. My eyes widened and Carlisle and I stared at each other in shock while the boys looked at us with similar facial expressions. I squeaked and speed walked back to my chair and throwing myself down in it.

"Sorry, Carlisle, I just didn't like the tone you were using. I don't want to make our sex life sound like a business agreement." He nodded slowly and opened his mouth only to close it once again without saying anything. I blushed and turned my head slightly to the side, looking away from all of my boys.

"Go Bella! You put him in his place baby,"Emmett yelled after a few minutes of awkward silence. I looked at Emmett and rolled my eyes at him, only he would say that after I disrespected the head of a _vampire _family, not that I think Carlisle would hurt me or anything.

"Umm, it's okay Bella. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being," he glanced at Emmett, "'Put in my place' as Emmett was saying," I blushed and looked down and mumbled an apology.

"You can put me in my place any day darling, but I've got to warn you, that place just so happens to be my bed," Jasper said with a wink, stupid sexy southern cowboy. I gave him a small glare before looking at Carlisle.

"No, no, hitting you was definitely not acceptable. I shouldn't have raised a hand to you," I mumbled before putting my head in my hands and sighing softly. I felt someone stroking my back and looked up to Carlisle to see him giving me a comforting smile.

"Okay, so maybe hitting me wasn't polite, but you are right about one thing. It wasn't fair to you for me to be talking about our intimate moments in that tone of voice," I slowly felt myself relax and he gave me a small hug before moving back to his chair.

"Would you be willing to answer our question now Bella?" Edward asked. I slowly nodded, my blush returning.

"Umm, well, I don't really know, I guess," I lied, "I want to make love, of course, but when my I lived with my mom she went through a Christianity phase and one thing I heard was that it would be nice to wait until marriage for sex. I always thought that that was a good idea…" I trailed off in the end, seeing their horrified expressions.

"You want to wait until marriage to have sex?" Emmett finally chocked out after a brief minute of silence. I nodded slowly and in the next second all that was left of Emmett was a gust of wind and a slamming office door. I also thought I heard Alice giggle from downstairs.

"Did I make him mad?" I asked hesitantly to the room in general. Jasper, feeling his emotions, shook his head. I turned to look at Edward.

"What's he thinking?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"At the moment he's packing suitcases, wondering if it will be faster to run or fly to Las Vegas, and considering if he thinks you would be okay being married by an Elvis," he said this with a small smirk. I let out a loud laugh and shook my head at my Emmett's antics.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, get back up here. There is no way I am getting married in Vegas. Plus, you're a _vampire_, and it's not exactly cloudy there. Also, there is absolutely no way that I am letting an impersonation of Elvis marries me," I said in a stern voice, holding back my giggles. Emmett walked back into the room pouting and I walked up to him and gave him a huge hug, still laughing softly. His pout was just so irresistible. I pulled back at stood up on my toes before giving him a peck on the mouth. It lasted less than a second, but before that second was over I had realized what I had done and pulled back quickly, practically throwing myself away from him. My cheeks heated up as I realized that _I _had just initiated my first ever kiss. Emmett stared at me with love and lust filled eyes as he stared relentlessly at me. He stalked towards me and I realized that he reminded me more of a predator now than ever before. And I was his prey.

_Oh, shit, _I thought to myself. I had just released his inner vampire.

**Next update should hopefully be this Sunday. (And don't worry, this chapter's conversation will be continued ;) oh, and who doesn't want to wait until they're married to see some action? Don't worry, I'm sure the boy's will be working very hard on seducing her in the next few chapters!)**


	13. Important Author's Note

Hello Everyone!

I've been thinking really hard about this story, the reason I haven't updated in so long (I'm super sorry about that), and I think that it would be better if I went back through the chapters and edited and revised them before I write anymore of this story. Also, I've gotten some reviews telling me that I am rushing into their relationship to fast and questioning some of Bella's choices, something I can totally relate too. I think that going back and slowing the story down a bit would be for the best. I would love to hear your thoughts on this and I hope that if I do decide to go back and slow down the storyline, that you will continue to read this story. Please, please share your opinion because as much as I want to improve my story, I also want my readers to stick with me and enjoy it as well.

Thank you so much from your support and I look forward to your feedback!

Molly


End file.
